


Temple

by fre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Concept Art Zenyatta, Edging, Fingering, Fluff, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Arms, Size Difference, post-coital bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fre/pseuds/fre
Summary: genji and zenyatta experiment with a little more than holding hands





	Temple

Like a statue, Zenyatta's former body remained tethered in place. Electricity coursed through these circuits, the intricate framework returning to life. First one then two knuckles twitched, light unraveling as yet more arms unfurled in a fan and then flashed out of existence.  
  
Genji rested a hand on his master's knee.  
  
“It's been quite a while and now this shape feels strange to me,” Zenyatta sighed. “Yet I feel unchanged. I am the very same Tekhartha Zenyatta.”  
  
“You still feel the same to me,” Genji said.  
  
“Then that is a good sign. Surely, my partner would know me better than anyone else, save only myself.” This body towered over Genji, larger than standard models, his head just inches shy of the ceiling. In such short time technology had changed and reshaped him into the lithe frame that he usually occupied. Looking up, he found the blue lights of his array had not changed.  
  
“I am glad you are feeling better. The damage was far worse than I expected,” Genji murmured. “I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to stop-”  
  
“Let's not dwell upon such misfortune. You have done more than enough, Genji.” His hand brushed his student's side. “Come closer. Let's enjoy each other's company tonight.”  
  
Genji shied away as the hand nudged him forward. “I don't know if I'm comfortable with that yet.”  
  
“Genji,” his voice came, its depth resounding off the walls and through his chest, the passion heavier than the muscles in his heart, “my love, it is still me. This is no different than before. If it does not suit you, we can stop. Nothing would make me feel more at home here than you, Genji.”  
  
Three sets of arms folded together, patient for an answer. The thought of so much attention at once triggered his internal fans. Of course he still wasn't sure what Zenyatta had in mind.  
  
“I have not known peace without you. You alone could I trust in this manner,” he said and somewhat clumsily scaled Zenyatta's leg. A pair of hands unclasped and guided him forward. “Though I do not think I would be able to reciprocate...”  
  
“Another time perhaps.” Just touching him reset his sensory nodes, the empty channels relighting. Through long, tumultuous years he had lived in this body and yet nothing was so intimately and effortlessly recognizable as holding Genji.  
  
His hand brushed against the cyborg's jaw, pressing lightly against his synthetic lip. Genji pressed deeper, their eyes meeting.  
  
Zenyatta pulled him closer, leaving space for Genji to brace himself against his chassis. Another hand reached beneath his legs, softening the tension in his thighs. He twitched and sighed, the warm air caught in Zenyatta's palm.  
  
“Are you enjoying this?”  
  
Genji nodded, “More than anything.” He felt Zenyatta's laughter reverberate through his hands. Blush tinted his cheekbones as, one by one, these fingers traced the object of their desires, with Genji squirming in their grasp. Such persistence would soon be rewarded.  
  
New hands steadied his thighs, balancing him as he undressed. His cock stood half-mast, as his hips slowly relaxed, leaning into the familiar touch. Gasps turned to moans and soon he was bowing into Zenyatta's hand, eager for the fingers fluffing his ass to press deeper.  
  
“Patience,” Zenyatta purred, while at the same time gently spreading him wider.  
  
Genji twisted, chafed by this unfair teasing, as another hand caught him by the wrist. He struggled momentarily, until the fingers firmly closed, content for the moment.  
  
“Would you offer yourself completely to me?” he asked, his voice so tender and radiant. His last empty hand lay outstretched. Genji placed his own, guessing that Zenyatta's former body was more than twice his size- impressive, even for an older model. It was far easier imagining this omnic building the foundations of the Shambali temple than the narrow frame he usually occupied.  
  
He was so accustomed to that body. This almost felt like cheating. Zenyatta noticed his hesitation, the array flickering with the slight movement of his head. Could it really be the same person in a stranger's body? Then again, he could say the same thing for himself.  
  
Zenyatta smoothed his hair back, playfully grazing his ear. He hummed gently, pulling Genji upright, both arms restrained, while his focus turned to the erection growing between his legs. With such little effort he could get Genji squirming again, a fan of knuckles unfurling just as the base of his cock. His hips rolled, dissatisfied with the lack of motion.  
  
Zenyatta took his time, each hand exploring in slow undulations before returning to the most tender spots. Soon he was gasping, his heart pounding as two fingers stroked over the head, steadily drawing down the shaft. A line of precum dribbled onto his thighs.  
  
“Such a lovely shade of red,” Zenyatta said, a free hand tilting Genji's chin. He could feel the heat unfurling beneath the skin. “Stay focused, my love. Deeper breaths.”  
  
The gentle reminder eased him, allowing the next few strokes to pass without any struggle. Another hand joined, firmly grasping the base while the other nudged at the tip, just enough to entice another stream of precum. Just when Genji was sure he could no longer restrain himself, Zenyatta released the pressure, using the same hand to collect the fluid.  
  
“Come closer. You'll need the support,” Zenyatta said, easing Genji forward until he was flush against his torso. Despite his own will, he found he could hardly move his legs. Both hands had moved off his erection, leaving it to rest against Zenyatta's middle while the fingers curled past the swell of his ass cheeks.  
  
Immediately, Genji cried out, though the rest of his body had gone limp. One finger entered slowly, finding the last bit of tension within him and extinguishing it. Zenyatta was reaching unfathomable depths while rigorously avoiding his most tender spots.  
  
Amid tears, Genji begged, nearly breathless, “please, Zenyatta... more... please.”  
  
“Not yet. Be patient. I know you can last longer.” He started pumping, just little thrusts to lather his insides. His hips lifted, inviting Zenyatta closer to his prostate and also relieving a little bit of the pressure against his cock. An empty hand pressed him back, holding him in place. “Not like that, Genji.”  
  
Restless whimpers mollified any chance of expressing his frustration. The friction between them was unbearable; though Zenyatta's body did not move at all, the vibration of his systems stimulated the cyborg with a mix of sensations- pleasant and antagonizing. Genji was crumbling into Zenyatta, like a temple collapsing onto its holy foundation.  
  
“That's it. So relaxed,” Zenyatta purred. His grip tightened, lightly stretching him until the second finger fit. Genji hardly reacted, centering himself against Zenyatta, indifferent to the tears crossing his face. He could feel himself growing numb, the weight of his body fully suspended by these hands. Even his heart felt so disconnected, pumping out wasted breaths.  
  
Zenyatta's fingers thrust and curled relentlessly, pleased with the mess he was making between their legs. Genji ached for release, weakly writhing in his grasp again.  
  
“Genji, my love. You've lasted long enough,” he said.  
  
Every syllable rang through him like a drum. Genji strained, a strangled cry parting his lips, ignited by pleasure and relief. Absolute serenity coursed through the pulsing of his heart, cycling the insatiable desire through veins and vessels. He spilled shamelessly, much to Zenyatta's delight, rapt with perfect euphoria. He found himself struggling to speak his lover's name, to urge him to never stop. Zenyatta's pace slowed while a spare hand reached for his swollen cock, draining the last of the ejaculation.  
  
Even as he slumped to catch his breath, Genji smiled, soft laughter shaking through his body. His own hand was completely numb yet he still wriggled free to awkwardly clamp against Zenyatta's grasp. “We are holding hands,” he spoke quietly, “but I only have two. The others will have to be patient.”  
  
Zenyatta laughed, louder than either of them had anticipated. He brought Genji's arms down to rest comfortably, still not quite ready to let go. “An honor,” he said, the endearment in his tone as solid as the structure that embodied him. “You've already been so generous this evening.”  
  
Genji huffed, still recoiling from the intensity of their intercourse. “I should say the same for you.”  
  
“Anything,” Zenyatta leaned down, “to be close to you.”  
  
So exhausted, Genji's leaned into Zenyatta, closing his eyes. Even without the keener senses of his modern body, Zenyatta could still detect the faint flutter of his eyelashes, his lips softly nipping the metal. Genji groaned as he fussed over him, insisting that they dry off before resting, yet he found it impossible to deny his lover's touch.  
  
“Anything,” Genji pondered with a yawn, his voice nearly muffled. “Then never let me go.”  
  
Zenyatta massaged his back, kneading out the soreness in his synthetic muscles. Now their internal systems were synchronized, a rhythmic match between flesh and metal. Any body would do, Zenyatta thought contentedly, as long as they were together.  
  
The temple fell into blissful, soundless slumber, as the last two disciples bowed in prayer. Their hands remained clasped together.


End file.
